An Earl, His Family, and His Trouble
by Shane Alex Tyler
Summary: This is the story of Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Middford Phantomhive's daugther, Angelina Rachael Phantomhive. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Angelina Rachael Phantomhive

An Earl, His Family, and His Trouble

A story of Earl Ciel and Lady Elizabeth's offspring little Lady Angelina Rachael Phantomhive

A normal morning of tea and breakfast Ciel and Elizabeth walked to the table. In came their beloved daughter, me, Angelina. My hair was jet black, and my eyes were like emeralds. I was 15 years old.

"Morning Mommy! Morning Daddy! Did you sleep well?" I said with a soft flowing voice.

"Yes dear. How did you sleep? Any good dreams?" Elizabeth spoke in a soft calming voice, as she kissed her forehead.

"Yes mommy. What is for breakfast?" Angelina ran over to Ciel and kissed his cheek.

Then came in: Finnian, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Grell, and two jet black butlers. All were servants.

"Sir and Lady, on the menu this morning is: poached salmon with a mint salad, with a choice of toast or scone on the side. For the young Lady there is fried egg with a side of either a scone or toast. Which would you like as a side?" A tall butler with black hair, about 17 years old asked.

"Scone." Ciel said as he quickly read through a newspaper

"Scone." Elizabeth said as she daintily put her napkin in her lap.

"Can I have a scone please?" I said with a gentle smile on my face.

"Yes Sir. As you wish, Madame. Yes you may, my Lady." Both jet black butlers said simultaneously.

"Yummy!" I looked at my food.

"Thank you Claude and Sebastian."

"Yes, now you six need to get to work." Ciel said sternly.

"Yes my Lord." Claude answered.

"Ciel can you please talk with us and put that paper down." Elizabeth said with a stern voice.

"Okay Lizzie." He leaned in and kissed her. "So Angelina, how are your lessons going?"

"Oh… it is going good daddy. It is okay."

"What is wrong Angelina? Are you doing badly in a few of your lessons?" Ciel replied.

"No. Dad I am not flunking any of my classes."

"I was about to say, you are named after two of the smartest women in your family." Ciel said, "Excluding your lovely mother."

"Thank you Ciel." They kissed.

"Oh no! I am late for my lessons!" Angelina drank the rest of her tea. "Bye mom. Bye dad." I kissed them both and ran to my room to change.

Mey-Rin followed me into her room.

"Mey-Rin, could I ask you something?"

"Anything Mum."

"Why don't mommy and daddy have nicknames for each other?"

"They have been married only so long and I believe that they don't want you be like that."

"Oh okay. Thank you Mey-Rin."

I ran into the courtyard and stumbles down the stairs.

"Angelina, a Lady never runs hectically nor is she ever late." Sebastian said as he grabbed her waist.

"Yes Sebby! I understand was that the lesson for the day?" I said as I giggled.

"No Angelina, your lessons are from Hannah remember. A man like myself cannot teach a lady." He said to her as he carried her down the stairs. "Claude will take you to Hannah."

"Okay Sebby. Hello Claude! How has your day been?"

"It has been glorious as always my lady." Claude said in a deep voice.

"Hannah!" I said running to her.

"Angelina, didn't Sebastian just tell you not to run? Oh well. Are you excited for today's lesson on how to be a proper lady?"

"Yeah!" Excitedly.

"What did you learn last week?" She said in a tough tone.

"A proper lady does not say 'yeah' she says yes ma'am. Is that correct Hannah?"

"Yes, Miss Angelina." She said as she stroked my hair. "Today's lesson is how to dance with a gentleman. This lesson will take a few days."

"Hannah, why am I learning this?"

"Your father requested this lesson specifically because your mom has planned a ball for your 16th birthday on Friday."

"Okay." I said sadly. I knew what that meant.

"So when you dance with a gentleman, you will never ever lead. You will have your hand in his and your other hand will be on his shoulder." Hannah went on and on. I started to day dream of Sebastian. I fell asleep.

"Angelina, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Sebast-Sebby." I said as I bit inside my cheek.

"Angelina! Angelina!" Hannah shook my shoulder.

"What Sebby?"

"Angelina Rachael! You fell asleep in the middle of an important lesson."

"Sorry Hannah. Lost in thought."

"I think it is time for your beauty nap. I will call Finny to take you to your room."

"Can Claude or Sebastian take me?" I asked.

"I would my lady but they are busy preparing for your father's guest tonight."

"Oh okay. Finny would be fine." I said as Mey-Rin walked by.

"Mey-Rin, where is Finny?" Hannah asked.

"He is out weeding. Why?" she responded

"Oh. Can you take Lady Angelina to her room for her nap?" Hannah asked nicely.

"Yes. Come on ma'am." She said as she escorted me to my room.

"Thank you Mey-Rin." I hugged her before she turned and walked down the hall.

I started off to sleep. I felt someone twirling my black hair. I felt for my chef's knife under my pillow.

"What do you-Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

"My Lady, this isn't the first time a weapon has been pulled on me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Lunch is ready."

"I do not wish to eat right now."

"I will let your father know." He turned to leave.

"Wait! Sebby, is that really why you woke me?"

"Yes ma'am. I just wanted you to know."

"Oh okay. I never did thank you for catching me."

"Actually you did ma'am."

"No I didn't Sebby. Thank you." I said as he started to walk away. I drifted back to sleep.

"Your welcome, my love." He whispered as he shut the door.

I stayed asleep until Claude woke me for dinner.

"My Lady, it is time to wake up. I will send Mey-Rin in to help you change for the guest."

"Yes, Claude." I said right before I yawned.

"Ma'am your mother has picked out a dress for you to wear tonight." Mey-Rin rushed into the room and handed me the dress. Claude walked out to finish helping with dinner. I looked at myself in the mirror. A gothic 15 year old, wearing a blue and white lolita dress. Mey-Rin helped with my corset. She left as I put my necklace on. I exited my room and headed to the entrance. I looked around the corner and saw my parents with the guest and the servants. I started gracefully down the stairs.

"Aleister Chamber, this is my daughter, Angelina." Ciel started.

"She was named after our deceased aunt." Elizabeth ended.

"Oh she is gorgeous. She looks like a beautiful mist."

"Why thank you Mr. Chamber." I said in a calm voice.

"Shall we head outside to the garden?" Claude requested.

I searched the area for Sebastian. He wasn't there. _Where could he be? Maybe he quit because I pulled a knife on him? If I did, he won't know how I really feel about him._

"Angelina, where are your favorite flowers?" Aleister asked me.

"They are the blood red spider lilies and the blood red roses. Grell thought that they would match me. He was right."

"Who is this Grell?" Aleister asked my father.

"He is one of the butlers here. He dresses in red than black. He helps Mey-Rin."

"Oh, and Mey-Rin must be this one." He pulled her over to his shoulder. She slowly broke loose and went back to her duties.

"Mey-Rin!" I whispered to her, "Do you know where Sebastian is?"

"I don't ma'am." She walked back to the mansion.

"Daddy! Daddy look!" I yelled to my father.

"Tanaka? Is that you?"

"Yes sir. I see you have married Lady Elizabeth, and had a darling daughter. What is your name my lady?"

"Angelina Rachael Phantomhive, Mr. Tanaka. Pleasure to meet you finally."

"She has grown into such a lady, sir. How old is she?"

"She is going to be sixteen in a few days." My mom responded.

"Ciel, I have come back to request a job."

"No problem, Tanaka. I know the servants will be happy to see you."

"Anyway, I would like to meet this Grell character. Where is he?" Aleister asked.

"Mr. Chamber, I would gladly have you two meet, but he is away on business." I said with a gentle voice. Claude entered the courtyard and asked us to come inside for dinner. Aleister escorted me in.

I sat across from my father and next to my mother, Aleister next to my father. Claude, Sebastian, Baldroy, and Hannah entered each carrying a tray. Sebastian placed a tray in front of me, and opened the lid to it. A warm aroma surrounded each of us. When we finished our dinner we headed into the entry way where I walked up to my room to 'study' for my lessons. I had to plan on my birthday. When Aleister left the manor, I went into the garden on a walk. I sat under this willow and found my notebook that I had hidden. I wrote about the day and my lesson. Then I heard a commotion in the manor. I took my heels off and started to run through the garden and up the stairs. I went into the back door and found my mother and father in the entry. Turns out she was afraid of a snake that came in the house. Finny came in and threw the snake into the woods in the front of the manor. I decided to sneak back to my willow tree and write some more. I ran through the garden and back to the tree. I looked for my notebook and it had vanished.

"Perfect. There went my notebook."

"Excuse me are you looking for this?" A boy appeared. In his hand was my notebook.

"Yes sir thank you so much for finding it."

"I thought it was a child's lost homework or something."

"Well it sort of is my homework. Thank you again. You never did say your name sir." He came closer to me. He was a pale, slender teen. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a purple coat, shorts, and black knee high boots.  
"Just remember what I look like, I have a feeling that we will meet again. Then I will reveal my name."

"Okay sir. Thank you." He kissed my hand and left into the darkness.

I ran back to the manor and into my room, and feel asleep. The next few days were the usual of the lesson and then the nap until dinner.

My birthday came up. The servants, including Sebastian, were preparing for the ball. My parents were in the dining room going through the menu. I walked out to the garden and went into my flower patch. I fell asleep. I awoke in my room with my mom and Mey-Rin getting my ball gown situated.

I was then bathed and made up for the ball. My mom and dad went downstairs as people started to arrive. I wasn't supposed to enter until I was told. My father began his speech, my warning sign.

"I remember just sixteen years ago my wife went to the hospital and had our darling daughter. You all were there when she turned a year old. You were there when she was with the Queen. Now you are here for her 16th birthday. She has grown into a fine lady. Here she is my daughter, Lady Angelina Rachael Phantomhive."

I entered the room, grabbing the stair rail delicately. I gracefully walked down to my father and mother. My father continued with a short sentence.

"Angelina will be dancing with every gentleman tonight to practice her latest lesson 'dancing with a gentleman'."

First one I danced with was my mom's dad, then my Uncle Edward, then more random people. I finally got to guys more my age. Then I saw a familiar face. It was the boy from the woods.

"Did you know about my ball?" I said to him.

"Your father invited me."

"So are you going to tell me your name?"

"My name is Alois."

"Then you obviously know my name since my father has to be so proud." I giggled.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well I am Angelina Phantomhive; I love flowers, and other stupid little things."

"Nothing you do is stupid."

"I am deeply sorry Mr. Alois, but no. I know what you are doing and I appreciate it, but no I am still a child and my heart belongs to someone. You are very sweet, but there won't be a you and me."

"I understand my lady. I am sorry." He kissed my hand and my cheek.

He and I parted to different parts of the entry way where the party was held. I then ran into Sebastian. No one noticed, thank god. Claude helped Sebastian up, while Mey-Rin rushed me up to my room. She started to check for stains on my dress and to see if my corset came loose. Everything was fine, and she escorted me back downstairs. Hannah had taken out her piano and requested me to play.

"We never did get to the music lessons. I can't play."

"I am sure we could manage. Sebastian, Claude." The two pulled out their instruments. Claude brought out a cherry wood cello. Sebastian pulled out a painted black violin. Hannah escorted me to my black grand piano. She sat right next to me on the bench. She manned the chords and I did the melody notes. Each of us had a song. I played Clair de Lune. Sebastian and Claude wrote their own pieces. Hannah then rolled my piano back to the dining room, Sebastian and Claude put their instruments away. The party continued until at least midnight. I had to wish everyone goodnight. It was about 12:30 by the time everyone had left. My parents went to sleep immediately after the party ended. Mey-Rin had to tend to the kitchen, but Claude had carried my half asleep self, up to my room. I crawled under the covers and had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Lady Angelina, it is time for you to wake up." Sebastian had entered my room saying that.

"Sebby, I don't feel all that great. Can you send mom in?" I said with a dying voice.

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian went down the hall to my mother and father's room, but they had gone for breakfast.

"Claude, can you get Lady Elizabeth and Earl Ciel to go to Lady Angelina's room."

"I will. Sebastian what is wrong with Lady Angelina?"

"She isn't feeling well. I am going to call the doctor."

"Oh, I will find them right away Sebastian. I will then bring them to her right away."

"Thank you Claude."

Both ran into different directions; Sebastian to a phone, and Claude to the dining room. Claude finds my parents during their early morning tea.

"My Lady your daughter isn't feeling well. Sebastian is calling for a doctor. She has asked to see you two."  
"Well what is wrong with her?" Ciel asked.

"She didn't tell Sebastian or me." Claude responded.

"Take us up to see our daughter Claude." Elizabeth spoke fighting back tears. She was worried to see what was wrong with her beloved daughter. The three climbed up the stairs and down the hall to her room. My mother called to me.

"Angelina, are you okay my love?"

"Angelina. Your mother is trying to speak to you." My father exclaimed, "Angelina Rachael! Claude, why isn't she responding?"

"Shall I check the bed, sir?" Claude walked toward my bed. "My Lady, where are you?" He pulled back the covers to see just an imprint where I was sleeping.

"Angelina is missing!" My mother started to panic.

I snuck out of my room and ran down the hall avoiding Sebastian and the other servants. I met some old friends under my willow tree.  
"Grell, I know you asked me to sneak out. Where are you?" I said looking around. I looked into this mysterious pond that appeared near the tree. In my reflection I saw Grell. "Hey! Get down from there." I said giggling.

"It is nice to see you Lady Angelina!" He said coming in to hug me.

"It is nice to see you back Grell Sutcliff!" I hugged him back. His long, red hair was as soft as cloud. His glasses' chain got entangled in my black hair. Slowly we figured how to get it out of my thick, black hair.

"Angelina, I want you to meet some friends of mine. This is Ronald Knox." A tall man hopped out of the tree. He had short orange hair with black underneath it. Glasses and yellow-green eyes. She kissed my hand greeting me.

"Nice to meet you."

"This is William T. Spears; he is mine and Ronald's boss." Another tall man jumped out of the tree and kissed my hand. He had glasses and yellow-green eyes, and short, black hair.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Last, but not least is Undertaker. He works around here. Your father is an old friend of his." He jumped down from the tree. Same height as the other two, but with long, gray hair. I never could see his eyes, because they were covered by his long bangs. He kissed my hand.

"It is pleasure meeting you three. I am-"

"You are Lady Angelina, the girl he works for." William said.

"Yeah he has been talking about you for months." Ronald joked. Grell came around and slapped him upside the head.

"I heard that the Earl got married, but I never heard of him having a child. You look absolutely nothing like the Earl. He has dark navy hair am I right? You certainly don't look like his bride either. She has light blonde hair. Where did the jet black hair come from?" Undertaker sounded confused.

"My hair color is from his father. My name on the other hand is from my-"

"I know where your name is from. Your first name, Angelina, is from your dead aunt. You middle name is from your dead grandmother. Is that correct Lady Phantomhive?" Undertaker went on.

"Yes, that is correct." I started to feel like I was in a debate about my name. They had made a picnic consisting of: mini sandwiches, tarts, scones, and my favorite tea, earl grey. We sat under the willow and chat for quite some time. Then I asked a very important question.

"I don't mean to intrude, but why did you come to meet me?"

"We are asking for a cover job." William responded quickly.

"We heard how good Grell was getting it here, so we decided to join the service." Ronald added.

"I think the Earl would appreciate some more servants." Undertaker added.

"Okay just follow me into the manor." Grell grabbed the basket and we walked into the entry way. Sebastian opened the door.

"Where have you been? Your parents are worried sick."

"I am sorry, but some friends needed me." He opened the door wider. Grell and the others just smiled and waved.

"These are the friends that needed you?"

"They want a job here, well, except Grell since he is already working here." My mother walked by.

"Angelina! I am so happy that you are okay." She ran up to me and hugged me. "You know your father won't be happy about... Hello. Angelina, who are your friends?"

"Mom, this is Grell, William, Ronald, and Undertaker. They want to be servants here."

"Really, well, welcome to the Phantomhive manor then." She said with a smile on my face. She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "We will talk later." She turned back to Grell. "Hey, welcome back. I would like each of you to go to Tanaka and he will give you things to do. Each of you will have your own time with Angelina when she is taking lessons from you. You will have two weeks each to teach her how to be a better lady. Hannah and Mey-Rin teach her after lunch. When there is a guest coming they will take over your duties for the time being. Today, in fact, we have a family coming to meet and have dinner with us. So get to work." My mom said all of that with such grace and kindness. She smiled the whole time she was speaking. My father came and joined my mother and me.  
"Angelina, your mother and I will talk to you later. Are these new servants?" My father asked them.

"Yes sir!" They replied as they started off to the kitchen.

"Now Angelina, you know not to scare your mother like that. If you weren't feeling sick, then why did you sneak out? You could have told us the truth." My father scolded me. Each word without a single movement of his face.

"I am dearly sorry father, it will never happen again." I said with my head down.

"Now I want you to go to your room and get ready for tonight's guests. It is a family, they are nobles like us. We also have a big surprise for you." My father said without a single smile. I realized he never smiled.

"Yes father. I will clean up and be down as soon as they arrive." I went up to my room and looked for the surprise. It wasn't a dress or a piece of jewelry. _What is it? I must know. What are my parents hiding? _

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"It is Mey-Rin; I am here to let you know the guests have pulled up."

"Thank you Mey-Rin." I said as she shut the door. I put my shoes on, ran down the hallway, and slide down the stair rail.

"I am ready father."

"You look beautiful, Angelina." My father leaned over and kissed my cheek. Sebastian pulled open the doors.

"Here are Earl and Lady Trancy, along with their son Lord Alois Trancy."

.God. It was the boy from the party. No, I know what is going on here.

"So happy to see you Ciel, I want to thank you for having us. My husband, my son and I are very grateful."

"You are very welcome.*kisses her hand*Sebastian, won't you show us to the garden?" My father being as elegant as ever.

"My Lady, I do believe we've met." Alois said as he kissed my hand.

"Yes we have Alois, by my willow tree and at my ball. There is no need for introductions here." I said with my nose up. I wasn't happy with this.

"Shall we follow?"

"Yes we should, we would be under supervision, and out of trouble." I persisted. He grabbed my hand and led us over to the stairs. He started down the steps and made it down. I walked ever so slightly, and I trip. Sebastian caught me by my hand and pulled me back up. I walked the rest of the way down. When I got to the bottom of the steps, I looked back at Sebastian. He had sadness in his eyes. He knew what was going on and what was going to happen. The rest of the evening wasn't enjoyable. All I heard from him was what he had done in his life and what he cares about. I pretended to listen. When dinner was over we were still sitting at the table. Alois got up from his seat and moved toward me.

"Angelina Rachael Phantomhive, you and I are at the age when nobles are betrothed or engaged. I have asked your parents and they have agreed to let me marry you. So will you?" he said each word like he had pre-written it. It also sounded pretty fake. I looked at Sebastian and he had tears in his eyes. I realized he felt the same way I felt about him. I thought about what to say just for a second and was ready to say it.

"Alois-"

"Will you excuse me and my daughter for a second?" My mom grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my chair. She led me to her room. She closed and locked the door.

"Angelina, I know you don't want to do this right now, but-"

"Mom I understand what is going on here. I don't want to marry him."

"I know dear. Tell him that in private, not in front of his parents. Tell him in the garden."

"Okay mom."

We walked back to the dining room. I asked him to meet me in the garden. We walked down the stairs and onto the grass.

"Alois, I wish there was an easier way to say this, but I can't marry you."

"Why not? Is it because your mom told you not to?" He started to get angry.

"No, it was my choice and I knew from the start that this would happen. You are a noble, and nobles have to marry nobles, but I am their only child and I am supposed to carry on the name. Once my father dies, I will be head of the house. You have plenty of brothers and sisters, and I was the only. I really do wish you are happy with my decision and that you understand why I have to stay." I said it as calmly as I could. He walked sadly up to the top of the stairs. I felt terrible for hurting him the way I did, but it wasn't meant to be. He announced the decision in front of his family and my father. I stayed out in the garden until they were ready to leave. I then walked up to the entry way and apologized to him and his family. Once their carriage took off down the way, my father turned to me.

"Why did you reject him? He would've been the perfect husband."

"Father, I rejected him because once you and mom are gone I am the head. If I married him, and you two had died, the family name wouldn't be there. I made the decision of doing that instead of being a terrible daughter and ending the name."

"You made a very wise choice. I am proud of you." My dad hugged me.

"Dad, can I go out into the garden for a while?"

"Yes you may." I thanked him and headed out to the garden. I saw Sebastian. He was in my flower patch admiring the red spider lilies. I walked over to him.

"Hey, why were you crying earlier?" I ask with a soft voice. I guess it was so soft he didn't hear me. He started to speak.

"Angelina, only if you knew, it would be so much easier to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Oh, Angelina, um… I was just pruning the flowers. I will be going now." He got up to leave. I grabbed his gloved hand.

"You don't have to. I overheard you saying my name so I walked over. Please tell me."

"Okay, I wish you knew this." He leaned in a kissed me. He put his hands around my neck. I put one of my hands in his hair and the other on his neck. The kiss lasted at least 3 minutes. "Angelina, I have always loved you. Would you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?"

"Sebby, why would I say no. I have always loved you. It feels great knowing that you love me back." I started to cry. He pulled out a silver ring, in the middle was an emerald accompanied by two diamonds.

"I fell in love with this ring because it reminded me of your eyes. What do you think, love?"

"It is beautiful, like you." He put his fingers on my chin and lifted me to his lips. He then slid the ring on my hand. I held my hand out and admired the ring on my finger. I walked back into the house an engaged woman. My mother and father were in the entry way. I entered with Sebastian behind me.

"Mother, Father, I would like to tell you something."

"Go ahead sweetie. What is it?" my mother told me. I looked at Sebastian.

"Go ahead, love." He said softly.

"I am engaged." I said happily and fighting back tears.

"To whom, dear?" my father asked.

"I am engaged to Sebastian."

"The butler?" my mother seemed puzzled.

"Yes, I will be Angelina Rachael Phantomhive-Michaelis. I will still carry on the name. He and I have agreed to carry on the Phantomhive name, but we will also be with the Michaelis name. Mom, Dad, I know what you will say. You will say that I am young and naïve, but I am 16 and I can make my decisions. He loves me and I love him. Please tell us what you think."

"Angelina I am so proud of you! You are getting married!" My mother rejoiced.

"Sebastian, I want you to take care of my daughter when you two leave the manor. I don't want you to leave her in the gutter or if she is pregnant and you leave her. If you do either of those things, I will seriously wound you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" He said in worry.

"Please, call me Ciel." He hugged Sebastian. Each of the servants came in.

"Whoa, Sebastian and Angelina are getting married!" Finny exclaimed.

"What a wonderful day!" Mey-Rin followed.

"Congrats, Sebastian!" Baldroy added.

"Well there go the lessons." Hannah started to cry.

"Where will the wedding be?" Claude asked.

"Who is in the wedding party?" Ronald, Grell, Undertaker, and William started asking.

"How many kids will you two have?" Tanaka asked.

With all the excitement we planned when the wedding was going to be. Before we put it on paper all of the servants had passed out on the floor from exhaustion. Sebastian had carried me to my room. I fell asleep in my bed. I woke up in my bed with my fiancée opening the drapes.

"Good morning, my love." He kissed my cheek and gave me my clothes. He waited for Mey-Rin to enter the room. She helped me get my clothes on and then she left my room. I put on my engagement ring and smiled at it as it glimmered in front of me. _Mrs. Michaelis_ was the only thing that went through my head. I ran down the hall and slid down the stairs. I went into the dining room and saw my mother and father at the table. Father without a newspaper. Both of them were talking about random stuff. I ran into the room.

"Morning Mom! Morning Dad!"

"Good morning! You are in a happy mood today aren't you?" my father asked.

"Ciel, every engaged woman is happy. When a lady is engaged nothing can make take her upset, right darling?" she motioned to me.

"Mom it has only been a day." I responded with a blush.

"Lizzie, don't embarrass the girl." He said hugging me.

"Excuse me sir and my ladies, breakfast is ready." Claude said with kindness in his voice.

"Thank you Claude!" I said with happiness. "And good morning Claude!"

"Good morning my lady." He said while bring out a tray.

"Claude, I think in view of the circumstances you can call me Angelina."

"I am sorry Miss Phantomhive, just because you are marrying my son, doesn't mean that I can call you anything other than my lady or Miss Phantomhive."

"I am sorry for being a little too pushy, Mr. Claude."

"Now my lady, you never call a servant Mr. or Mrs."

"Yes Claude."

"That is better my lady." He put a tray in front of my father.

"Father, when will Sebastian be off his butler duties?"

"Darling, it whenever he is ready to leave. If wanted to leave now, I would let him. If he wants to leave when he gets married then he can leave. If he would like to stay after you two are married, it is his choice."

"Mr. Phantomhive, remember our deal." Claude said with distaste.

"Claude, the deal remains, but we never expected them to be married. When the marriage comes, it is his choice to stay a butler or to stop."

"My son may or may not continue as a butler?"

"Claude, meet me in my office after breakfast."

"Yes, my lord." He left the room while we finished breakfast. I walked into the entry way and found Claude.

"Claude, my father would like to see you now."

"Yes, my lady." I headed down the stairs and into the garden. There he was. Sebby was sitting on a picnic blanket with a basket next to him. I walked over to him.

"What is this?" I asked with a smile.

"A picnic for a special someone."

"Who is the special someone?"

"My lovely fiancée." He stood up and kissed my hand. That is what I fell in love with; his gentleman side.

"Thank you, my love." I said as I sat down on the blanket. He brought out: a tea pot, some lemon scones, a salad and some salad dressing. All were my favorites. We had been there for an hour at least just munching on scones and the fresh salad. The tea was freshly brewed earl grey; my favorite. He had pulled out his pocket watch.

"What time is it, love?"

"12:30, my dear." No I forgot about my soccer lessons I had wanted.

"Sebby, I am sorry, but I need to excuse myself."

"Why, love?"

"I have a soccer lesson with Ronald and Grell, and I am running late." He kissed my forehead and wished me luck. I ran into my room and put my soccer jersey and shorts on. My socks, shoes, and guards were by the door of the entry way. Grell and Ronald were already out and on the field my father had made. I ran out the door with my socks, shoes, and guards.

"Sorry I am late." I said starting to pant.

"About time, now, Angelina can you run out to the net over there?" I nodded and started to run across the field. "Now stop. We are going to have a game with Claude, Hannah, Sebastian and Baldroy. _I haven't had a lesson and they want me to play in a game._ _What are they thinking?_

"Who is playing who?"

"Ronald, William, Undertaker, you and I are facing Hannah, Sebastian, Baldroy, and Claude. Whoever loses has to run suicides across the field."

"Great."

"Angelina, don't worry Grell, Undertaker, Will, and I have been soccer experts since we were kids." Ronald comforted me.

"Thanks Ronald that really helped." I said sarcastically.

"Who is that?" asked William. A carriage was coming up near the field. The door opened and it was Queen Victoria.

"What is the Queen doing here?" Claude asked.

"Where is Angelina?" She asked.

"She is over there my Queen." Hannah said while curtsying.

"Thank you." She walked past her and right over to me. I curtsied.

"Good afternoon, my Queen."

"Young Angelina I would like to tell you how happy I am about your engagement. I am so proud of you my dear." Dad had written her, I know that. "Who is this lucky man?"

"I can show you now if you would like."

"I wouldn't just like to see him; I would love to meet him."

"Sebastian, can you come here."

"Is he going to get him?"

"No, my Queen, he is my fiancé."

"Excuse me; I am happy that you have made a wise choice my lady."

"My Queen, I can assure you that she made the greatest decision of her life to agree to marry me." Sebby said as I showed her my ring.

"Angelina I also came because your father said that you are playing soccer."

"Yes, we are actually going to start a game."

"Then get on with the game."

We started the game and continued through. I played goalie. Worst position ever. The score was 4 to 0; reason being:me. I was probably the worst goalie in the world. Grell then took my place to try to gain points.

"The next goal wins!" Grell shouted out heading over to the goal.

I was then put on the field and against my fiancée. We stared each other down, as if we were real competition. The ball came near my feet as I dribbled the ball down the field, dodging Claude and Hannah. I kicked the ball up in the air, backflip, kicked it, and as I landed the ball hit the net.

"Where did you learn that move?" Ronald patted me on the back.

"I don't know?" I asked with amazement in my eyes. Sebastian walked over to me and kissed my cheek. It was a victory for us.

The wedding had to come to a standstill, for my father wasn't feeling well. I stayed at his bed side day in and day out. He would get better, and some days he would be worse. It wasn't looking good. I had told Sebastian there may not be a wedding for a while.

"Angelina, your father will get better I promise."

"Sebby, we can't have the wedding with my father being ill. I can wait for our wedding, but I am worried you won't."

"Angelina, if we wait any longer for our wedding…"

"Sebby please; don't say that." I started to cry. "Excuse me." I got up and ran to my room and locked the door. I came out of my room hours later.

"Sebby! Sebastian, I need to talk to you!" I yelled down the stairs. I noticed Claude coming up the stairs with my father's medicines. "Claude have you seen Sebastian?"

"He left about an hour ago. He said he had business to take care of. He will be gone for a while." My heart sank as Claude walked up the stairs and into my father's room. I stood at the top of the stairs motionless. _He's gone._


	2. Announcement

Announcement

Update of the story: An Earl, His Family, and His Troubles.

Hallo!

Lesson I should have learned from deviantart, don't try to type in German. Anyway, the story I have written, An Earl, His Family, and His Troubles, will be updated. The sequel will be coming out as soon as I get some free time. I am managing two YouTube channels, acting in four YouTube channels, managing a deviantart, my twitter and tumblr pages are also in the works, and I have a lot of school work. The sequel is called, A Sickness, A Wedding, and Regret. It will continue where I have ended it. There may be a sequel to that one two. I just don't know yet.

I am setting up a request, I want to know what you think should happen after Sebastian and Angelina find each other. Should there wedding be canceled again, what would you like for me to write in the story. I am kind of in that situation of brain deadness. I can't think of what I should do after the point I mentioned. If I can get reviews fast enough that would really help the speed of the story.

I want to thank you guys for reviewing and actually reading my weird and terrible stories. I also want to thank you guys that might help me with this story.

Yours Truly,

CielAloisPhantomhive 3


End file.
